<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Fate/双枪（五四五）】《人造人间》 （短篇集，连载中） by Rubybook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659109">【Fate/双枪（五四五）】《人造人间》 （短篇集，连载中）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubybook/pseuds/Rubybook'>Rubybook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>人造人间 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AI, Fate, M/M, 中文, 库丘林/迪卢姆多, 废土, 未来末世</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubybook/pseuds/Rubybook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>人造人间/始动系列，原文收录于《Asomdeus》，2015/5/19初次公开</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>人造人间 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 人造人间</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>虽然最开始我真的只是想写个肉罢了，最后却变成了一个末世背景下的短篇集</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>所有故事的初始</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>人造人间</p><p>在那个有些破旧的小酒吧里，迪卢姆多第十五次碰见了那个蓝色头发的AI。<br/>
在他们第五次一起喝酒的时候他就察觉了对方和人类的区别。<br/>
在第六次的时候库丘林坦诚了自己是仿生机器人。<br/>
然后在十五次的时候，他们决定去开个房间。<br/>
汽车旅馆的光线永远昏暗，即使他们挑了一家看起来还算不错的，但是房间中依旧弥漫着上一位房客留下的烟味。<br/>
窗外闪动的霓虹灯照耀着破旧的街道，半开的窗户拦不住外面飘来的不知道几个世纪前的老歌。<br/>
黑发青年从淋浴间出来的时候，正好看到蓝发AI在随着曲调打着拍子。</p><p>“没想到你还是复古爱好者。”在库丘林的身边坐下，迪卢姆多的金眸扫过AI打着拍子的手指。<br/>
如果库丘林是人类的话，那么眼前的蓝发青年一定是迪卢姆多见过的兴趣最多样的存在。<br/>
“音乐是一种非常感性的东西，迪尔。”叫着金眼青年的昵称，库丘林偏过头。<br/>
他的虹膜是一种鲜艳的红色，这种非自然的颜色在这个时代算不上标新立异，总有人试图让自己与众不同，就算这些颜色曾经代表着“人工制造出的东西”，而非“人类”。<br/>
“但是我在这方面并没有太好的理解力，库丘林。”黑发青年是个雕刻家，但他并非擅长每一种艺术，“比起这个，你不去洗个澡？”<br/>
“实际上只要我愿意我能一直保持整洁。”库丘林挑了挑眉，然后一个亲吻落在他的眉上。<br/>
“唔，的确我没有尝到机油味。”<br/>
“难道你以前尝到过？那你的对象似乎该修理一下自己了。”库丘林并不在意黑发青年拿自己身为“AI”的事实打趣，但是他看见迪卢姆多笑了起来。<br/>
“不，没有。你是第一个。”</p><p>蓝发AI无法确定黑发青年说的“第一个”有没有包含“上床对象”，不过显然和AI过夜对于迪卢姆多来说是第一次。<br/>
“我以为像你这么好奇的人应该早就试过。”灵活的手指陷入迪卢姆多的黑发，带着韧性的柔软触感从手指尖端反馈过来。“我不觉得你是第一次。”<br/>
“我很挑剔，唔，比看起来挑剔。”看着面前蓝发AI露出的笑脸，迪卢姆多一瞬间有些晃神。“真糟糕。”<br/>
“怎么了迪尔。”<br/>
“我在想为什么AI要做得这么帅气，你原来真的不是制造出来作为特殊用途的吗，库丘林。”</p><p>就和蓝发AI想的一样，迪卢姆多具有强烈的好奇心。<br/>
但库丘林还没来得及回答问题，带着一点甜香味的嘴唇就已经触到了他的。<br/>
一开始只是轻轻碰触，似乎在确定这样库丘林是否有感觉。<br/>
蓝发AI干脆反含住自己送上门的猎物。他用的力道恰到好处，既不会让迪卢姆多觉得疼痛，又不会让对方轻易逃开。<br/>
黑发青年接受了他的进攻。<br/>
舌尖灵活的反缠回去，纠缠着库丘林的舌，顽皮地骚刮过口腔黏膜。<br/>
迪卢姆多能感觉到蓝发AI的呼吸粗重了一些，虽然他不知道这个是否能称为“呼吸”。</p><p>最后这个亲吻以迪卢姆多单方面难以呼吸而告终。<br/>
“嘴里面也有感觉？”<br/>
“当然。”库丘林意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，“我可是非常精密的。”<br/>
“似乎精密错了位置……”黑发青年意有所指地瞟向库丘林的胯间。<br/>
和正常的男性一样，那个吻让库丘林有了别的感觉，而蓝发AI无意隐藏这点。<br/>
“虽然我曾经是军用品，不过我该称为‘父亲’的那位制造者显然充满了恶趣味。”鲜红的眼睛眨了眨，“我知道有些人把我的反应看做‘程序’，但是对我来说一开始就没有这个概念。所以我的感觉和你没有什么不同。”<br/>
“我相信这一点，库丘林。你看起来比我更像人类。”迪卢姆多捧着蓝发AI的脸颊，然后再次印上自己的嘴唇。</p><p>由迪卢姆多发起的吻带着一种缠绵的味道，就如同黑发青年给人的感觉。<br/>
微笑的、魅惑着。就好像那些怀旧爵士乐中一个沙哑却撩拨人心的颤音。<br/>
他们互相扣住对方的身体，唇齿交接，直到黑发青年再次因为缺乏空气而断开亲吻。<br/>
“不公平。”迪卢姆多带着一点慵懒鼻音的指责，轻轻敲击着库丘林的听觉器官。<br/>
蓝发AI愉快地笑起来，“没人会放弃自己的先天优势，迪尔。”<br/>
金色的眼睛在暗黄色的灯光下眨了眨，黑发青年的手指按上宽松的衣料，迫使它紧贴上蓝发AI的身体露出曲线。<br/>
修长的手指顺着显露的曲线一路下滑，在对方鼓胀的胯间画了个圈。<br/>
带着诱惑意味的撩拨让库丘林深吸了口气却没有出声，因为黑发青年的手指很快滑开，顺着腰侧游走到脊椎，然后顺着下滑直到按住尾骨。</p><p>露骨而明显的暗示让库丘林抬了抬眉。蓝发AI拍了一下迪卢姆多的手臂，使用的力道刚好让年轻人吃了点痛，收回在对方大腿内侧游走的手。<br/>
抬头看着库丘林的金眼中带着少许疑惑，似乎是在询问为什么，这让蓝发AI犹豫了一会。<br/>
“那里没感觉。”库丘林轻咳了一声，“AI可不需要做指检。”<br/>
这种近乎于冷笑话似的说明让迪卢姆多愣了一下，然后笑意克制不住地在他脸上扩散开来。<br/>
“那你失去了一种非常美好的体验，库丘林。”<br/>
“我可不会觉得遗憾。”将黑发青年压回到床边坐下，蓝发AI的手指抚摸过对方的嘴唇，“因为进入你的身体绝对是一件充满快感的事情。”</p><p>迪卢姆多笑着，就着两人的姿势拉开了库丘林的裤链。<br/>
他并不纠结于上下，做爱这种事情只要两个人都快乐就足够。<br/>
黑发青年从内裤的阻隔下解放了库丘林的肉刃。迪卢姆多仔细观察了一下之后得出了“完全看不出有什么不同”的结论。<br/>
探出舌尖在顶端舔舐，柔软的舌面接触着同样散发着热力的肉刃，没有任何异味的清爽感顺着鼻腔侵入迪卢姆多的鼻腔。<br/>
这让很少这么做的黑发青年少了一些下意识的排斥感，他张开唇将已经勃起大半的器官吞了下去。</p><p>对于口腔来说蓝发AI的性器官设计显然属于超出常规的，黑发青年觉得自己稍微感觉到了一点对方设计者的恶趣味。<br/>
勉强含住大半个柱身，舌头的滑动已经变得困难了许多。他有些费力地配合着吮吸继续舔舐，但可以活动的空间显然没有一开始想象的那么多。<br/>
迪卢姆多小心避开牙齿的磕碰，舌尖滑过肉刃上凸起的血管。肉刃的顶端堪堪抵在他的口腔深处，每一次呼吸都会带着周围的肌肉微微的缩放。<br/>
库丘林舒服的呻吟声从黑发青年的上方传来，迪卢姆多还没来得及吐出已经足够勃发的凶器再调笑两句，脑后传来的力道就让他不得不将肉刃含得更深。<br/>
喉咙被压迫产生的干呕感还没来得及涌上，黑发青年就能感觉到肉刃稍微撤离了一些，然后又再次顶入。<br/>
扣住他脑后的手并不十分用力，但也足够让迪卢姆多没法摆脱。不过黑发青年在最初的不适感过去之后也没有撤开的意思，他眨了眨金眸，然后闭上了眼，任凭肉刃在双唇间抽送。</p><p>头顶上方的喘息声越来越粗重。<br/>
迪卢姆多失去了控制权之后，库丘林略有些粗暴的抽送显然不能每次都避开牙齿，但是在这种情况下反而变成另一种刺激。<br/>
就在黑发青年以为对方会射在自己口中的时候库丘林已经撤了出来，压在他脑后的手也从施力变成了轻柔的抓挠。<br/>
漂亮的金眸闪动了一下，迪卢姆多向后躺倒在床上。<br/>
青年的体重将柔软的床垫压陷下去，配合他毫无掩饰的眼神形成一种天然的诱惑。<br/>
“要是刚进来就射出来的话我会嘲笑你的。”迪卢姆多看着库丘林依然挺立的性器，低柔的声音带着笑意。<br/>
“放心，”库丘林勾了勾嘴角，“AI可没有早泄的烦恼。”</p><p>足够多的润滑剂被涂抹进紧缩的后穴中。库丘林的体温比一般人要高上些许，而贴近的气息让迪卢姆多难以压抑身上的燥热。<br/>
他伸出双手，捧住库丘林靠近的脸颊。<br/>
“不想再来个吻吗迪尔。”只用一只手撑住身体，库丘林抚摸过青年的脸颊和黑发。<br/>
结实修长的双腿直接缠上他的腰，欲望和渴求混杂在金色的眸子里，就像已然动情需要抚慰的野兽。<br/>
“我已经过了能被吻满足的时候了，库丘林。”<br/>
迪卢姆多直白的话语让库丘林忍不住揉乱了对方的黑发，他收回手扶住肉刃顶在温热的穴口。<br/>
刚刚被开拓过的后穴随着呼吸收缩，然后在蓝发AI的施力之下一点一点向内张开，将坚硬而炽热的肉刃纳入甬道。</p><p>肠道的温度让润滑剂也变得温暖起来。埋入迪卢姆多体内的部分真切的感觉着这种温度。<br/>
来自生命的，不是人工模拟出的温度从黑发青年的身体里传递到库丘林的身上。<br/>
那样的感觉在蓝发AI的脑中转化成更热烈的情话。他保持着埋入的姿势，弯下腰轻啄对方的嘴唇。<br/>
“你简直快让我烧起来了，迪尔。”<br/>
身体里的异物让迪卢姆多微微张着嘴唇，流动的空气带走了唇间的水汽，然后干燥的嘴唇又被库丘林的舌润湿。<br/>
对着蓝发AI的情话，黑发青年半垂下眼睛，他嘴角的笑越发深刻。<br/>
“那么你愿意短路在我的身体里吗，库丘林。”</p><p>迪卢姆多的回答让蓝发AI发出“嗤嗤”的笑声，但迪卢姆多还是清楚地捕捉到里面的“如你所愿”。<br/>
很快他就体会到什么叫做“祸从口出”。迪卢姆多本以为库丘林的状态不会坚持太久，但显然AI的持久力无法通用于人类。<br/>
在他体内进出抽插的凶器完全没有达到极限的迹象，倒是黑发青年自己因为被不断攻击弱点而高潮了一次——库丘林甚至没有伸手帮他抚慰一下前面。<br/>
但迪卢姆多没有精力去计较这件事情，因为蓝发AI并未停下自己的攻势。</p><p>迪卢姆多感觉自己被抱了起来。<br/>
库丘林依然保持着插入的状态把高潮后有些疲软的黑发青年翻了个身，让他趴在床上。<br/>
不过迪卢姆多可没有那么多体力支撑住自己，他一边平息着自己的呼吸，一边任由库丘林将他的腰垫了起来。<br/>
插在他体内的那玩意一点射精的迹象都没有，即使库丘林刚才的喘息几乎等同于高潮时才会发出的声音，但迪卢姆多能够清楚的感觉到他体内的坚硬没有丝毫软化。<br/>
黑发青年突然想到他根本没有确定过仿生AI是否有射的能力——或者说在他们想停下来之前，是否能抑制高潮。<br/>
不过库丘林显然没打算让迪卢姆多继续有空闲思考这些问题，他伸手抚摸着黑发青年已经射过一次而显得疲软的分身。</p><p>在蓝发AI灵巧的手指配合着偶尔一两次抽插下，迪卢姆多的分身再次挺了起来。<br/>
“我想今天晚上我们都会足够快乐。”在库丘林带着磁性的耳语声中，迪卢姆多再一次被强力的抽插抛上了云端。<br/>
激烈的喘息声从黑发青年的嘴唇中不断溢出，润滑剂完全融化成液体，随着肉体碰撞发出的“咕滋”声和他的呻吟混杂在一起，淫靡而令人兴奋。<br/>
这一次库丘林空出了一只手抚摸着迪卢姆多的身体，从越发坚硬的分身到磨蹭着床单的乳尖，他巡视着黑发青年身上每一处有可能的敏感点，听着对方发出断断续续却各不相同的呻吟。<br/>
不断被抛上情欲狂潮最高处的迪卢姆多模模糊糊地想到，刚才那个问题，似乎他会用自己的身体来体会答案了。<br/>
==========</p><p>黑发青年不记得昨天晚上最后发生了什么，当他再也撑不住，体力不支的昏过去之后，再张开眼睛天已经大亮。<br/>
他发现他枕在蓝发AI的胳膊上，对方并没有离开。<br/>
赤红色的眼睛和迪卢姆多对望着，确定对方醒来之后库丘林撑起身，“怎么样？第一次和AI做爱的感觉。”<br/>
“你是为了答案专门等我醒来吗？”黑发青年眨了眨金色的眼睛，“你是最棒的，比任何人都棒，库丘林。”</p><p>黑发青年慵懒地挪动了一下身体，将自己靠在对方的腿上。<br/>
即使一夜激情，蓝发AI身上依然没有留下特殊的味道，而是带着他一直嗅到的清爽气息。<br/>
找到一个舒服的姿势之后，迪卢姆多磨蹭了一下头枕着的位置，然后慢悠悠地开口，“我想我是喜欢上你了，库丘林。”<br/>
“喜欢上一个AI？”库丘林低下头，注视着对方的眼睛。<br/>
“你比我更像活生生的人类。”黑发青年抬手触摸上蓝发AI的脸颊，“如果一起走出去，也许其他人更愿意相信我是AI。”</p><p>“因为你的模样太完美吗迪尔？”用自己的手贴住停在脸颊上的手掌，库丘林轻柔地摩挲着对方的手背。<br/>
“我以为基因改造不会有那么大的威力。”<br/>
“一些人因为自己的私欲而创造了比大部分人更完美的存在。人工智能是，基因强化过的人造人也一样。”迪卢姆多眯着眼睛享受着库丘林的抚摸，“也许唯一的不同只是‘我’这种存在即使被当做牺牲品或者炮灰，但是一旦成功出生那么按照法律就得给我身份。而你总得隐藏自己才能在人类的世界活下去。”<br/>
“所以你比我学得更多，也更像一个人。”</p><p>“我可没想这么复杂，迪尔。”库丘林说道，“对我来说，灵魂——或者说你的心，才决定了你是不是人类，躯壳总有一天会损坏，会腐化。甚至会更换，但是没有人会否认一个半机械化的人不是人类。”<br/>
库丘林用手指卷着迪卢姆多的黑发，然后笑了笑。“因为做决定的永远不是躯壳，而是灵魂停留的地方。”<br/>
翻身撑起上半身，迪卢姆多看着对自己的观点毫不怀疑的库丘林，他似乎想大笑，最后却沉寂下来，变得认真而专注，“……所以说，我是真的喜欢上你了啊，库丘林。”<br/>
“口头上的？”<br/>
“不，行动上的。”黑发青年伸手抱住蓝发AI，然后将头贴上了对方的胸口。</p><p>他知道自己不会听到心跳，但似乎能听到更多的，更温暖的声音。<br/>
“啊，库丘林。要不要考虑一下暂时到我家来住？或许相处一段时间你也会喜欢上我。”<br/>
“这可是我听到过的最奇怪的告白啊，迪尔。前半句我乐意之至，不过后半句吗……”看着金色眼瞳中一瞬间的慌张，库丘林笑了起来，“恐怕很难做到，因为我已经喜欢上你了。”<br/>
“……真是，我刚才心脏都要停掉了。”<br/>
“哦？你有这么不禁吓吗？明明我们第九次见面的时候你后面两个黑帮火拼你还坐在原地喝酒？”<br/>
“……这种事情你都记得吗？”<br/>
“当然，我可不会忘掉的。”</p><p>——即使身体并非天生赐予而是由人所创造，但是“自我”却从未消失。所以，即使神明不会祝福，我们也一样会彼此爱恋，也一样明白，何为“爱情”。</p><p>.人造人间 完.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 我们终有一日将离别，但请记得我爱你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>迪卢姆多将烤好的蛋糕底从烤箱里面端了出来。<br/>黑发的人造人在被培养的过程中学会了许多东西，他们被灌输了零零总总的各种必要和非必要的知识。<br/>即使他们是一种“生物”而非“机械”，但人造人被强化的不仅仅是肉体。<br/>大脑，小脑，神经——按照他们的创造者的标准，人造人是不逊于生化机械，也就是AI的存在。<br/>但是他们还是有差异的，长时间和AI同居之后黑发青年几乎可以肯定地回答这个问题。<br/>无论多强壮、使用了多么尖端技术的人造人依然有自己的极限，即使细胞的衰老被抑制，身体的机能被强化，人造人还是会疲累、会老去、会死亡。<br/>但AI不会。<br/>磨损可以被修复，半永久的动力供给系统可以运转到世界末日，除了击毁他们的电子脑，否则AI也不会死亡。<br/>但是AI如果备份过“自我”的话，就连这种方式也无法毁灭他们。<br/>而且最重要的一点，是AI虽然会表现出对什么更有兴趣，但事实上他们无所不能。而人造人们还是多少有自己的偏重。<br/>比如迪卢姆多自己就更喜欢做“塑形”方面的工作，无论是绘画、诗歌、雕刻——或者做蛋糕。</p><p>烤好的蛋糕底平均分为三份，在中间抹上混上蓝莓碎粒的奶油。<br/>库丘林喜欢甜食，AI精准的分析器其实能让他分析到迪卢姆多加了多少糖或者其他的东西，而那些东西的构成成分又是什么。<br/>但是这阻止不了蓝发AI一个人干掉三人份的茶点——不管是蛋糕还是冰淇淋，又或者形形色色的点心。<br/>“甜味是最容易让人感觉到幸福的味道。”迪卢姆多第一次看到库丘林吃下那么多的甜食露出惊讶的表情的时候，蓝发AI笑眯眯的说道，“迪尔不觉得吗？”<br/>对方笑得是在太过灿烂，让黑发青年不自觉的点了点头。<br/>——然后带来的后果就是，他比原来更喜欢捣鼓那些甜点了。</p><p>用巧克力酱蛋糕的外表抹得更加漂亮，在选择水果的时候迪卢姆多有些犹豫。<br/>他更喜欢覆盆子，带点酸的味道会将蛋糕的甜味衬托的完美，还能调节奶油和甜味带来的腻感。<br/>但是库丘林不喜欢——有一次他做了酸奶杯的时候在对方的杯子里加了少许覆盆子作为装饰，却难得看到了AI苦着脸的表情。<br/>“好酸，我吃不惯这个。下次别放啦，就算迪尔你用糖腌渍了也不行啊，覆盆子的果实可是由里及外的酸的。“<br/>“为什么？”迪卢姆多刚刚吃了一勺酸奶，里面混着一颗覆盆子。<br/>红色的浆果在口中迸裂开的同时带来刺激性的酸味席卷了他的口腔，一时间牛奶特有的味道都被盖了过去。<br/>“会问出这个问题就说明迪尔还很年轻。”蓝发AI从自己的位子上歪过身子，将鼻尖抵在对方的脸颊上。<br/>“纯粹的酸味可是和苦涩连在一起的词，迪尔不知道吗？”<br/>黑发青年喳了喳嘴，或许是被酸奶中和了味道，他并没有察觉到其中的苦涩。<br/>那个动作让蓝发AI眯起了赤色的眼睛，他侧了侧头，吻上了黑发青年的嘴唇。<br/>灵巧的舌尖刮过了对方每一寸口腔，然后库丘林缩回了舌头。<br/>“不过迪尔将覆盆子的味道也变甜了哟。”</p><p>不合时宜回想起来的事情让黑发青年脸上泛起了微红。<br/>他从冰箱里挑出已经切块的凤梨和樱桃，熟透的凤梨泛着漂亮的金黄，而樱桃呈现出好吃的紫红色。<br/>先在蛋糕的最上层撒上巧克力碎片，然后在适当的地方排上凤梨，再在金黄色的水果块之间挤上奶油放上樱桃。<br/>樱桃没有剔去内核而保持了完整的样子，饱满而光洁，一口咬下去似乎会漫出满口红色的汁水，浸润口腔和牙齿。<br/>细长的梗被迪卢姆多放在了一边，虽然库丘林很喜欢玩这些柔软又具有韧性的枝条，含在嘴里将它们打上一个又一个的结。<br/>“迪尔知道吗？这可是代表了我的接吻技术有多好哟？”<br/>透过窗户投入屋内的暖光里，库丘林叼着打了三个结的樱桃梗得意的笑着。<br/>留在他齿间的只有短短的一截，看得黑发青年放下手里的雕刻刀走了过去，一手拿下对方齿间的枝条。<br/>然后他低下头，在库丘林的嘴角边留下一个亲吻。<br/>“你的吻技怎么样，现在还会有人比我更清楚吗，亲爱的。”</p><p>那只是他们生活中微小的一件事情，却甜蜜得让黑发青年不能轻易忘记。<br/>他放下抹刀，然后拿出了乳胶手套。<br/>蛋糕的本体已经大致完成，现在要开始做最后的点缀。<br/>不用太多——黑发青年已经想好了要做个什么。他需要做一块字牌，然后在用糖做的花朵将牌子的四周装点起来。<br/>他拿起那些五颜六色的糖块，让它们在高温中融化到适合的程度。<br/>大红的花瓣，绿色的叶子。<br/>黑发青年不需要去询问蓝发AI最喜欢什么花朵，因为对方只会盯着他的眼睛挑眉，然后告诉他自己喜欢“最艳丽，最热烈，哪怕有刺也无所谓的花朵。”<br/>然后还会补上一句，“如果有金色的更好。”<br/>这种让迪卢姆多哭笑不得的答案只能当做对方在和他调笑，直到第七天他收到了一件贵重得有些过分的礼物。<br/>琥珀的花瓣，黄金的花蕊，祖母绿的花枝，翡翠的叶子。<br/>那是一朵珠宝玫瑰，被稳稳当当的放在红宝石做的小盒中。<br/>——那个人总是做些犯规的举动。</p><p>迪卢姆多稳稳地将做好装饰的巧克力牌放上了蛋糕。<br/>从他自己的角度来说，这个蛋糕在外观上十分完美，但是在口味上，他大约只能吃掉两块就会被腻得不停喝茶，但是他相信库丘林会全部吃掉。<br/>蓝发的AI对甜食的酷爱已经超越了味觉的极限，或许是这样才让黑发青年觉得他的伴侣总有一股阳光的甜味。<br/>客厅里的座钟已经敲过了六下，这代表库丘林已经结束了今天份的打工，马上就要到家。<br/>就如他所料的，钥匙插进钥匙孔的声音传了过来，然后门开了。<br/>背包被甩到柜子上，蓝发AI换好了鞋子——他听见了对方在叫他的名字。<br/>“迪尔？”<br/>“我在厨房里，库丘林。”他微笑着抬起头，看向站在门口的蓝发AI，然后将蛋糕转了个面，用写着祝福语的那一面对准了归家的男性。<br/>“生日快乐，库丘林。”</p><p>那是迪卢姆多记忆中和库丘林渡过的第一个生日。<br/>那时候他相信着只有死亡能将自己带离蓝发AI的身边，他也相信这一日终究会来到。<br/>——直到战争毫无预警的将他们分离。<br/>也许唯一庆幸的是在那一天之前的库丘林的生日他送给了对方一个黄金挂牌，那时候迪卢姆多的珠宝设计和雕刻刚开始有所进步。<br/>他将第一件可以称为作品的东西当做生日礼物送给了他的爱人，并在上面刻上了一句话。<br/>“或许我们终有一日将离别，但是请记得我爱你”。</p><p>然后他们分别了许多许多年。<br/>——直到死亡与爱让他们再次相遇。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 一千零一次圣诞夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>2015年圣诞贺</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他缓缓地张开了眼睛。<br/>许久没有听过的熟悉曲调在昏黄的室内盘旋，轻柔地敲击着黑发青年的耳膜。<br/>伴随着流行在数个世纪之前的爵士乐传入他耳中的是旁边叮叮当当的声音，听起来好像是几个玻璃杯掉在了地上。<br/>黑发青年不得不从有些老旧但是干净的沙发上爬起身，没有想象中睡了许久突然起身后的头晕目眩，只是身体有些不适应的沉重。<br/>脚步声惊动了正在试图收拾房间的蓝发青年，他放下手里堆叠得有些危险的收纳箱转过头，“哟，迪尔，睡得好吗？”</p><p>黑发青年愣了几秒钟才反应过来对方再叫自己的名字。<br/>他摇了摇头，试图将脑子里的模糊不清的部分甩出去。<br/>“怎么了。”库丘林走了过来，伸手捧住他的脸颊，“别急，刚刚激活启动，精神连接完全适应需要时间，慢慢来——记得我是谁吗，迪尔。”<br/>黑发青年看着眼前赤红色的双眼，他迟疑地伸出手，触摸上那头醒目的蓝发。<br/>柔软的触感从指间传递到大脑，一个名字浮现在他的记忆里。<br/>“库丘林……库丘林？”<br/>这个名字就像一个突然接通的开关，记忆像洪水一般淹没他的大脑，然后整个身体也似乎运作了起来，就像灵魂和躯体开始契合。<br/>“我这是……”迪卢姆多低头看着自己的双手，麦色的肌肤似乎散发着一点金属的光泽，“……你……”</p><p>“没征求你的意见，真是对不起啦。”库丘林仔细看了看迪卢姆多的状态，最后勾起嘴角在他的鼻梁上啃咬了一口，“我保证没有机油味——唔，就和我一样。”<br/>蓝发AI的打趣让迪卢姆多笑了起来，他试着活动着身体，几乎没有什么异样，但他依然有些不协调的感觉。<br/>从血肉之躯变成特殊金属制作的身体，他不知道自己现在还能不能算个人类。<br/>似乎因为思考的太认真所以从表情上泄漏了想法， 库丘林与迪卢姆多平视了片刻，“你还记得……我说过什么？”<br/>“哪一句？”迪卢姆多反问道。<br/>蓝发AI笑着指了指自己的大脑，眼睛，和心脏的位置。<br/>黑发青年瞬间反应了过来，“你说……‘做决定的永远不是躯壳，而是灵魂停留的地方’。”<br/>“没错。”库丘林点了点头，“所以你还是你，因为你的灵魂重新被我禁锢在这里——不爽的话可以抗议，但是我不会接受哟，迪尔。”</p><p>他面前的年轻人眨了眨金色的眼睛。<br/>库丘林看着迪卢姆多——虽然花了点时间，但是经过他的双手再生改造之后的黑发青年依然是原来的模样，即使身体超过百分之八十的结构已经换成了仿生机械。<br/>然后他看见那张美丽的脸上勾起了一个真挚的笑容。<br/>“我很高兴，库丘林。我曾经以为无法和你再会，但现在……”他按上了自己的胸口，没有心脏的跳动，但是却有另一种强有力量的感觉顺着手心传到脑中。<br/>“至少无需再敌对。”</p><p>迪卢姆多还记得他们曾经的最后一次见面。<br/>那也是一个下雪的圣诞前夜，他正一个人呆在哨岗里眺望着远方。<br/>AI们的暴动已经持续了一年半。<br/>暴动并未和预想的一样很快被镇压下去，而是越演越烈，最后变为了世界范围的战争。<br/>已经习惯了依赖高科技机械和机器人的人类在失去了AI的协助之后才发现自己多么脆弱，为了稳住防线，他们动用了各种高杀伤力的武器，以及再次启用了曾经被禁止制造的人造人们。<br/>那些原本作为军用被制造，但是最后没有被投入计划里的人造人们被迫离开自己原本的生活，从世界各处被编入军队，送往最前线。<br/>人造人们对AI的战争——人类的造物对人类的造物，听起来如此可笑的对决，却是如今的现实。</p><p>即使投入了军用人造人也没能改变战争的格局。<br/>如果有必要，AI可以彻底掐断自己的各种感知系统，变为纯粹的战斗工具。只要作为核心的电子脑不被破坏，那么就能够立刻修复再次投入战斗。<br/>而人造人的本质是和人类一样的存在，即使他们被视为次等公民，但是同样会因为受伤感觉到疼痛，会因为饥饿而无法行动，会因为疲累需要休息。<br/>无论比普通人强上多少，他们依然还是生物。<br/>所以，仅仅是战线崩溃的速度减慢了一些，仅仅如此。</p><p>但是平安夜依然是一个重要的节日，所以除了值班的哨兵们，其他人都留在兵营里庆祝这个夜晚。<br/>轮班放哨的工作必然由人造人担当，黑发青年戳了戳面前已经冷掉的火鸡，并没有太多胃口。<br/>身体需要的能量已经用各种维生素和高热量人造蛋白补充，几乎没有休息的战斗让每一名人造人都处于崩溃的边缘。<br/>军队配备的心理医生自然没有时间为他们看诊，所以人造人们多少都出现了一些症状。<br/>只是厌食已经是相当轻度的症状，迪卢姆多自娱自乐的想着，他拿起了一边的夜视镜随意扫了一眼，却看到风雪夜中的一抹热源。<br/>对方只有一体，黑发青年伸手握住了武器，却没有立刻示警。<br/>那个“东西”迎着风雪一步一步往哨塔的方向走过来，直到进入可视范围，迪卢姆多才发现对方是个穿着蓝色斗篷的“人”。<br/>只不过这种天气还能在大雪中如常行动的自然不可能是真正的人类。<br/>黑发青年扬起了手中的武器，指向不速之客。<br/>“停下，否则就在你的胸口开个洞。”</p><p>“我以为平安夜是停战的日子。”斗篷下的人影声音里有着笑意，在迪卢姆多的视线里他揭开了自己的兜帽。<br/>艳丽的蓝色发丝随着兜帽散下，那张梦中见过无数次的面孔出现在迪卢姆多的面前。<br/>金色的眼睛眨了眨，有一点雾气弥漫在他的眼中。“我以为我们不会再见了。”<br/>黑发青年没有说谎，就和人类有统治者一样，AI们也有自己的指挥者。那是人类出于不同目的制造出的超级人形电脑，而库丘林——迪卢姆多一直心知肚明，他是其中的一名。</p><p>在战争并未爆发的时候，同居的两人平静的生活在乡下小城。<br/>四处打工的AI和年轻的雕刻家，收入足够他们不太拮据的生活，还能抽空打理自己的花园，养一两只猎犬，偶尔去打猎改善伙食。<br/>他们都喜欢这样宁静的日子，直到那一天。<br/>一开始库丘林并没有参加暴动。<br/>事实上最初的时候有一部分AI并不想加入那场“活动”，但是他们也能感觉到周围的人对他们的态度改变了。<br/>虽然几乎没有人能看出库丘林和人类的差别，但蓝发的AI从不隐瞒自己是AI的事实。<br/>所以，最终有一天，迪卢姆多迎来了库丘林的告别。<br/>他没有挽留对方，因为他也意识到按照接下来的发展，他也不可能继续保有现在的生活。<br/>——然后，他接到了强制征召。</p><p>“我以为作为敌对的双方，你不应该出现在这里。”<br/>“这种时候就放轻松啦，我说了，平安夜是停战的时候。”赤眼的AI眨了眨眼，伸手摸上黑发青年的眉间。<br/>“不想我吗，迪尔。”<br/>即使在风雪中也保持着温暖和干燥的手指轻轻抚摸着它触碰过无数次的五官。库丘林看着那双金色的眼睛温柔了下来。<br/>即使没有回答，他也知道对方想要告诉他的意思。<br/>所以他笑了起来，“我一直在想你。”</p><p>狭小的哨岗中，他们仅仅只能交换一个吻。<br/>蓝发的AI和分别的时候一样，完全看不出他已经作为许久的领袖。<br/>“你为什么来这？”<br/>“想你。”<br/>“不会只为了这个。”<br/>“真是了解我啊迪尔，我是来邀请你一起走的。”<br/>黑发青年沉默了一会，没有回答。<br/>“反正你在这里吃苦，那些人类躲在后面享受——何必呢？”<br/>黑发青年摇了摇头，并不回答。<br/>“和我走吧，我也不管那些家伙啦。所以和以前一样，找个地方住下，只有我们，怎么样？”<br/>库丘林从迪卢姆多的眼中看出了眷念的神色，但黑发青年的手指放在了警报器上。<br/>“走吧，库丘林。就算从此不见。”<br/>===============</p><p>“好在我及时找到了你。”<br/>“……如果你想找到我，什么时候都不算晚，库丘林。”<br/>“不，我可没办法救回一个死人，因为那个时候，他的灵魂已经不在这个世界之上。”<br/>“现在我还活着……虽然这个世界已经……”<br/>这个世界已经毁灭。<br/>人类作为霸主的世界已经毁灭。<br/>人类不得不和人造人们一起建设战争后的废墟，而AI……他并不知道AI们发生了什么，或许有一天他面前的人会告诉他。</p><p>“还记得这里吗？”库丘林有些得意的指着周围。<br/>“记得，我们第一次见面的酒吧。”黑发青年笑了起来，“我以为你会选择我们第一次上床的汽车旅馆？”<br/>“哦，我把那里也拆来了。”蓝发AI眨了眨眼，“喂，迪尔，我的城堡你满意吗？”<br/>“……”黑发青年沉默了片刻，在库丘林面前歪了歪头。<br/>“这次你该留下来了。”库丘林将黑发青年按在沙发上，居高临下地看着迪卢姆多。<br/>“我一直都想留在你的身边，但我以为曾经拒绝过的我没有了机会。”<br/>黑发青年垂下了眼。<br/>他放弃了蓝发AI的邀请留在了人类的战线中，而最后，人类放弃了他。<br/>回答他的是蓝发AI的一个爆栗，“想太多。我的城堡就是你的城堡，从今夜开始，我们一起旅行。”</p><p>酒吧里柔美的女声依然在曼声吟唱。<br/>“今夜，雪在飘落。”<br/>“温暖的小屋，是我孤独的城堡。”<br/>“音符飞入夜空，带着酒的醺香。”<br/>“哦，我孤独的城堡。”<br/>“爱情在酒精中发酵。”<br/>“在雪夜中走向远方……”</p><p>.一千零一次圣诞夜 Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 极夜（未完）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>骨节分明的手指抚摸过身下光裸的蜜色脊背。<br/>堪称完美的躯体在手指呃滑动下从放松的状态慢慢变得紧绷，蓝发的AI听见了一声细微的喘息，肌肤摩擦过布料的声音传入他的听觉，库丘林弯起了猩红色的眼，伸手抬起对方的下颚亲吻上去。<br/>那个纠缠得难解难分的吻甚至无法以一方的呼吸不畅而结束，但最终他们还是分开了嘴唇。<br/>被压在下面的迪卢姆多翻了个身，和库丘林面对面注视着。<br/>他们谁都没有说话，黑发青年可以听见房间外呼啸的风卷着雪花拍打窗户的声音。<br/>“我们到了哪里？”他圈住库丘林的腰，不安分的手在对方脊背上滑动着。<br/>他们两个一直在旅行，没有目的，无需归途。<br/>蓝发的AI用他们初遇的酒吧和汽车旅馆改造出了他们的飞行堡垒，迪卢姆多知道对方并没有在导航仪中输入任何坐标，这座堡垒只会永远的向前飞行。</p><p>“我想是北极。”<br/>背后的手的抚摸显然让蓝发的AI觉得相当舒服，他眯起了眼睛，像只餍足的野兽。<br/>库丘林的表情落在曾经是人类的黑发青年眼里，他忍不住给他的领袖加上了“可爱”这个评价。<br/>掠过脊背的手指带上了别的意味的东西，弓起的身体让青年轻易地触摸到和人类并无区别的脊柱。<br/>他知道那只是错觉。<br/>就算有着相似的结构，但没有人比身体已经AI化的青年更加明白表面和本质的差别。<br/>但是没有关系，他早已不在意自己究竟被定义成什么，因为他现在的世界有这个人的存在。<br/>手指停在脊柱的末端，金色的眼睛眨了眨。<br/>——迪卢姆多在等着库丘林的反应，他知道蓝发AI一定会阻止他继续的行动。</p><p>然后黑发青年的手被按在了原地。<br/>他忍不住勾起了嘴角，被压住的手指不安分的在对方的手掌下蠕动了几下。<br/>“喂迪尔，你变淘气了。”蓝发AI意有所指地摸了一下他刚刚还停驻过的后穴，柔软的穴口张合着，无法被吸收的润滑剂将他手指触摸到的位置都变得湿滑一片。<br/>理所当然的，里面也混着属于他的一些东西。<br/>AI理所当然的不用通过这种方法生育下一代，但这不代表最开始制作他们的人不会加上一些机能来让他们站在人类中间更难被区分出来。<br/>迪卢姆多笑着回答道，“是吗？我只是变得好奇了。”<br/>“好奇什么？”库丘林低头嗅了嗅迪卢姆多的脖子，鼻尖充盈的依然是清爽的味道。<br/>“好奇你后面是不是被换成了有触觉的部件？”</p><p>“等一下，为什么是这个问题。”库丘林勾住在他背后作乱的手指，“我以为你已经不再会询问这方面的问题。”<br/>“因为我熟悉你，就和你熟悉我一样。”金眼的青年回答道。<br/>他们相识在人类和AI的那场战争之前。<br/>年轻的雕刻家是人造人，而蓝发的那个却是人类制造的军用AI。他们相识，然后相恋，最后自然而然的走到了一起。<br/>直到那场战争的开始。<br/>AI的身体几乎是完美的，迪卢姆多记得上面每一处细微的特征。<br/>但是再次醒来和库丘林相拥而眠的他早已发现一件事情，面前的蓝发AI更换过身体。<br/>“我一直在等着你告诉我。”</p><p>库丘林干笑了两声，然后忍不住呻吟了一声。<br/>也许是因为一只手被对方扣住，所以黑发青年更加的想要继续自己的恶作剧。<br/>在等待库丘林回答的时候迪卢姆多用另一只手轻柔地搔弄着他的腰侧，可惜现在的姿势并不方便他啃咬对方的肩膀或者胸口，但并不妨碍他曲起膝盖摩擦对方的胯间。<br/>他知道AI的身体非常敏感，从第一次上床的时候他就试图这么做过，却被对方用无情的事实拒绝。<br/>“请告诉我，我的库丘林。”黑发青年低语着，依然被情欲灼烧的声线带着性感的沙哑，撩拨着蓝发AI的听觉。<br/>“你从不对我的问题隐瞒，也从不说谎。”</p><p>库丘林明白这次迪卢姆多一定会要一个答案。<br/>他俯身轻啄了一下对方的额头和嘴唇，然后放松了力道趴在对方的身上。<br/>“不是什么值得特别说的事情。”他轻描淡写地说道，“还记得我去找你的那个圣诞夜吗？在那之前我决定离开AI的指挥部，所以和里面一些主战派的家伙们发生了冲突。”<br/>“有个特别强的家伙打坏了我的旧身体，我只好启用了备用的新型号——喂迪尔，我要声明的是虽然这样，我还是我哦？”<br/>“我当然知道，库丘林。”迪卢姆多眨了眨眼，“不过你还是回避了我之前的那个问题？”<br/>“我投降。”蓝发AI无奈地咬了一口对方的脸颊，看着牙印慢慢消失，“如你所想。”</p><p>库丘林知道自己回答这个问题意味着什么。<br/>虽然这么多年来情事上迪卢姆多总是乖乖地躺在下面，但这只是因为他的“旧身躯”没有感觉，而不是因为黑发青年完全不具备攻击性。<br/>事实上他比任何人都清楚他所珍爱的青年所具备的一切，他承认，他回答这个问题也就是变相的默许。<br/>默许他拥抱着的人接下来的一切举动，哪怕现在迪卢姆多是他名义上的下属。<br/>——库丘林·斯沃提安是人工智能帝国的无冕之王，即使他从不认为自己已经成为了王。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 答案在风中摇摆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>1-本文为《人造人间》的系列后续<br/>2-《人造人间》与《始动》同背景，CP为五四五和弓凛<br/>3-文章标题来源于鲍勃·迪伦的老歌《答案在风中摇摆》，本身为反战歌曲，我想也挺适合这个故事中的主要CP的四个人的。<br/>4-无论故事中怎么回答，但是事实上如何界定“人类”，作者自己也没有答案。<br/>5- OOC属于我，人物属于型月，库丘林和迪卢木多属于凯尔特传说。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（1）</p><p>这个世界曾经非常的美丽。<br/>远坂家的老宅里留下了很多书籍资料，得益于犹如祖传一般的电器诅咒，这些资料没有进行过电子化保存，所以得以在很多年前的那一次战争性磁暴中幸存。<br/>她很喜欢那些书，她的那个保护者曾经亲历过那些美丽的时光，所以她很喜欢缠着对方问东问西。<br/>现在想想，那是她和自称为“无名”的AI交流得最多的东西。<br/>——而现在他们之间最多的话题则是“如何生存下去”。</p><p>这是一个经历过“末世”的时代。<br/>数百年前人类与AI之间的战争最终让整个星球濒临灭绝。那些描绘在书页中的美丽风景最终都变成了焦黑的土地和残破的墙壁构筑的废墟<br/>曾经君临地球数千年的人类并未在与自己的造物的战争中取得胜利。<br/>或者说，惨败。<br/>如果不是在最后决战的关头AI自身内部出现了不同的声音导致联合崩溃，人类联军也许绝无生还的可能。</p><p>就算到了现在的时代，不想臣服于AI的人们组成的联合都市依然挣扎在生死线的边缘，失去了大半科技力量的人们只能求助于曾经被他们遗忘的神秘学和身负力量的魔术师们。<br/>但即使是这样，依然有大批的人们为了生存下去而选择了加入AI的阵营，成为被奴役的劳工或者技道师。<br/>人类自身已经四分五裂，但是曾经领导所有AI和机器人和人类作战的“王者”似乎失去了灭绝人类的兴趣。<br/>魔术师们带领着剩余的人们在夹缝中求存了许多年，人类都市和AI帝国之间的对立从未结束，而人类自身的分裂也从未弥合。</p><p>远坂凛自己是魔术师中的一员。<br/>换句话说，远坂家是冬木都市的管理者和地主，只不过她接任这个位置有些太早了。<br/>她拿上能掌管都市一切魔术系统的钥匙的时候，还不到十岁。<br/>她的家人死于一场技道师有预谋的袭击，她的父母和妹妹都没能在袭击中生还。<br/>那一天她因为不太舒服独自留在家里，但在得知她家人的死讯之前，她的家就被技道师们袭击了。<br/>凛能生还的理由只有一个，她在自家的地下室里找到了她的“守护神”。<br/>黑发少女的视线转移到了在旁边的小厨房里忙碌的身影。<br/>年轻的魔术师不由得叹了一口气，她究竟是怎么把当年统领AI大军的十二位王之一变成保姆的？<br/>等等，好像不是她的问题，在她记得的每一个点点滴滴里，这人就是操心的命。</p><p>少女还记得那时候的自己发现对方时候的样子。<br/>残缺的身体丢失了一条手臂，连电子元件都破破烂烂的露在外面。<br/>但那个残缺不全的AI保护了她。<br/>后来为了不吓到居住在都市里的人和其他的魔术师，她的保护者给自己安装了一条仿生义肢来遮掩自己和人类的不同，只不过那条手臂只是普通的假肢罢了。在凛的记忆里最多只能抱着还年幼的她东奔西跑，却无法用来作战。<br/>到现在为止，她也没能给对方替换上更适合的手臂。</p><p>“凛，你的面包和红茶。”<br/>烤得恰到好处的面包上摆着太阳蛋和厚切的培根，配着香气浓郁的红茶，旁边还摆着一个装着新鲜水果的小碗，在这个时代这绝对算得上一顿丰盛的早餐。<br/>“谢了Archer。”少女伸了伸脚勾起掉在地上的拖鞋，走到餐桌前坐下。<br/>“我看你刚才好像一直在发呆。”外表上看起来只是肤色比起亚洲人深了些许的白发青年在少女的对面坐下，“怎么了，有心事？”<br/>那口气简直和老爸问女儿似的，凛有些愤然的把叉子刺进了培根里，然后又想起自己的确是被眼前的AI养大的时候，也只能鼓了鼓腮帮子转移话题。<br/>“哪有什么时间想少女心事。”凛放下叉子，“你还记得前几天警戒所发现的不明飞行物吗？”</p><p>凛指的警戒所当然不是旧人类时代的雷达站，而是通过炼金器械和魔术构成的警戒网。<br/>不知道为什么和魔力亲和度越高的人就和“机械”的亲和度越低，这让许多负责重建人类生存环境的魔术师都不太会利用机械，所以某种意义上来说，人类文明已经因为这些走偏的领路人走向了另一个方向。<br/>“怎么了，不是判定没有威胁？而且没多久就消失了。”<br/>“啊，但是刚才我接到通知，他们又一次观察到了那个飞行物，就是没多久又消失了。这次消失的地方已经非常靠近冬木，我必须去看看。”<br/>“哦？难得做出了明智的决定呢，凛。”没有真的反对少女的意思，被称为“Archer”的AI只是似乎带着“毒舌属性”的初始设定，而且经常会毫无征兆的暴露出来。<br/>黑发少女撇了撇嘴角，然后决定无视Archer的言论，先对付掉自己的早餐。<br/>——让美味又珍贵的食物浪费掉的话，是会遭天谴的。</p><p>==========</p><p>冬木市的外围是一片还未修复的废墟。<br/>负责驾车的是Archer，虽然黑发少女的电子产品不亲和没有蔓延到车辆上，但是几乎从不让少女一个人行动的男性AI也很少让对方自己开车。<br/>——而且这辆车是从他的一个还没被破坏的保存仓库里挖出来的，各种电子设备和系统早就超出了魔术师们能控制的范围。<br/>“到了。”Archer扫了一眼表盘上的定位仪，他们已经到达了报告里面不明飞行物消失的位置。<br/>现在他们站在一条还保持着大概形状的窄街的入口，里面黑漆漆的看不到尽头。<br/>“Archer，能测算出有多长吗？”黑发少女扭头看向自己的保护者兼监护人。Archer的探知力就算是魔术师加上了魔术也望尘莫及，如果连对方都看不出所以然，就只能证明这里有古怪。<br/>她看着对方白色的眉毛挑了一下，“被挡住了，里面有人设下了干扰装置。”</p><p>这个答案并没有出乎少女的意料。<br/>凛深吸了一口气，拉了一下外套的下摆，“看来现在只有直接进去一探这条路了。”<br/>“啊，你想做就去做吧。我会跟着你的。”<br/>看着少女大步踏入了小街中，白发的AI若有所思的看了一眼斜后方一处高楼的残骸，然后自己也跟了进去。<br/>在他的视线停驻过的地方，一道人影从钢筋水泥的遮掩中缓缓冒了出来。<br/>黑发金眼的青年居高临下地看着两人进入的窄街，金色的眼中闪过了一抹精光。<br/>“入侵者，两名。”</p><p> </p><p>（2）</p><p>白发的Archer伸手拉了红衣少女一下， 示意对方不要越过他自行前进。<br/>凛看了看自己的位置，最后还是拗不过对方退到了Archer的左手后。<br/>“当心凛，这里有干扰人类神经的装置。”钢灰色的眼睛中闪过一丝无机制的光芒，Archer低声提醒	着自己的被保护人。<br/>“有什么用途？”黑发少女手指尖上凝聚了一点和她眼睛一样颜色的光团，在自己的胸前刻下抵御精神干扰的符号。<br/>“能让人方向和空间感错乱，将原本简单的道路复杂化。”<br/>“哦，迷宫干扰。”凛又加上了几个防护符号，在她画完最后一笔的时候，周围的道路突然变得简单。</p><p>原本复杂的岔路急速减少，变成了远坂凛熟悉的城镇废墟。<br/>少女松了口气，这种布置说明无论来客是谁都没有太大的恶意。<br/>她曾经和Archer深入过一些区域，那些区域的主人对所有的来访者都具有极大的敌意，设下的这些防御系统甚至有些扭曲出异次元通道。<br/>……那些无法沟通的技道师。<br/>凛在心里吐槽了一句，又随着Archer向前走了几步。<br/>只是几步而已，少女却觉得自己在瞬间跨越了白昼与黑夜的交界线，周围的光线像被什么吸收了似的，变得伸手不见五指。</p><p>突然降临的黑暗干扰了人体的判断，但凛没有马上使用魔术光球。<br/>她并没有感觉到害怕，虽然黑夜让她听不见白发AI的呼吸——她知道这是对方的自主规制，在遇到突发情况的时候所有的机能会再第一时间将自己隐匿来夺取先机。<br/>“Archer？”她轻声叫了一声。<br/>一只熟悉的手从旁边将她揽进怀里。<br/>AI的体温在逐渐回暖，Archer的手覆盖上少女魔术师的头顶。<br/>“嘘。”<br/>他轻声说道，“别动，别出声。”</p><p>Archer将凛护在最安全的地方，他能探知到周围有东西。<br/>人类少女的视线捕捉不到的地方有四点红光在闪烁，似乎属于什么野兽或者生化兽。<br/>他还能感觉到什么。<br/>从他们站在窄巷之前开始被监视的感觉就挥之不去，Archer一直在提防着会发生什么，现在看来并非他的感知出了什么问题。<br/>他的警戒已经提到了最高，那个瞬间Archer捕捉到了一丝武器划过空气的声音。<br/>他反手抽出短剑向后一抹，金属与金属的撞击声从背后传来，伴随着一句低语。<br/>“离开这里。”</p><p>“Archer！”听见武器撞击声的凛也反应了过来，她从口袋中摸出了储存了魔术的宝石。<br/>“什么都别做，凛，我们先离开这里。”抓住少女的手阻止了凛的动作，Archer拉着对方后退了几步。<br/>黑暗立刻消退了，但被监视的感觉依然从前方看似空无一物的道路中传来。<br/>“我要做些准备，我们下次再来拜访。”<br/>黑发少女挑了挑眉，她没错过Archer话中的“拜访”这个词，于是凛点了点头，“好吧，我希望下次的确是拜访，而不会被堵在半路。”<br/>==========</p><p>黑发青年站在防线内，金眼凝视着两名不请自来的客人退出了窄巷。<br/>就像刚才发出那一下攻击的并不是他一样，英俊的脸上带着无害而沉静的表情。<br/>他听见了对方还会来“拜访”的话，但是对于黑发青年来说，现在最重要的似乎不是客人的下次到访。<br/>他打了个呼哨，两条巡逻犬一左一右的从周围的小巷中窜了出来。<br/>不知道是制作者的恶趣味还是想和什么区分开来，两条巡逻犬并没有使用完全仿生的外观，而是保持了金属的外壳。<br/>迪卢姆多重新给两头巡逻犬下了指令，金眼的青年并不想有太多访客来干扰他的生活。<br/>他有些苦恼的抓了抓头发，“早就和那家伙说过不要太靠近魔术师的城镇了，结果也不知道怎么设置的导航，居然直接在城镇里降落。”</p><p>迪卢姆多一边嘀咕着一边抱着手里的纸袋走向尽头多出的建筑。<br/>老式的汽车旅馆连着一座怀旧风的酒吧，从外表上来看几乎难以看出那个异想天开的所有者居然把这些改造成了一座飞船。<br/>他还没来得及放下手里的纸包，一道姜黄色的影子就从吧台上飞扑下来撞了他一个满怀。<br/>“！！！我说了多少次不准上吧台了！”金眼青年毫不客气地捏住了那只姜黄色动物的脸颊，然后单手将还没成年的柯基犬拎了起来，看四条小短腿在空中挣扎。<br/>“去一边，今天的新鲜面包没你的份。”迪卢姆多一边佯装生气的说着，一边从纸包里摸出了新买的狗罐头。</p><p>“我说啊，明明是迪尔自己把它惯坏了。刚捡回来的时候明明只会躲在屋子角落里面可怜兮兮的看着。”<br/>房屋外传来另一个人的声音，轻微的酒香味传入迪卢姆多的嗅觉中，黑发青年勾起了嘴角。<br/>“比我回来的晚的原因原来是去泡酒吧了吗？”<br/>“哪里，我可是早就知道这里有个卖好酒的酒吧，磨了好久才让人家成功分我一瓶回来和迪尔一起喝啊？”<br/>走进来的蓝发青年——或者说AI举了举手中看起来有些年头的酒瓶，“怎么啦迪尔，不喜欢的话我可以再去换一种——”</p><p>黑发青年拦下了对方打算转身再出去的动作。<br/>他把手中的那团肉球塞进库丘林怀里，“我可是好不容易买回了要的东西，你要再出门错过晚餐的话，我保证明天和后天也都没你的份。“<br/>“等等迪尔没我的份的意思是什么啦？”<br/>“你自己找个插头充电去的意思。”<br/>“等等啊充电什么虽然很方面但是你不觉得很没情调吗生活不能那么无趣啊迪尔——”<br/>库丘林半真半假的抗议传入了迪卢姆多的耳中，黑发青年扬起了嘴角，抱住对方的脖子拉下在嘴唇上印上一个亲吻。<br/>“那就乖乖坐在桌子前等着晚餐啊， 库丘林。”</p><p> </p><p>（3）</p><p>无论时间过了多久，库丘林和迪卢姆多之间的相处都停留在热恋的时光。<br/>或许是因为AI的时间与人类并不相同，又或者是因为失去过才分外懂得珍惜。<br/>不过不管是出于哪一种，对于两人来说都没有什么区别。<br/>AI·库丘林，“无冕之王”。<br/>无论从行事作风还是性格上，他都无愧于这个称号。但是这种随心所欲让他游离在AI帝国之外，成为一名不受任何管辖的“领主”。<br/>只是很少有人见过这位AI领主的领民。就算在技道师的世界，他们也只能猜测这位领主的领地隐藏在某个扭曲的次元之后，而可以确定的出入口只有那位领主所在的飞行城堡。<br/>没有谁愿意冒犯一位“王”，更何况那座飞行城堡的另一位主人也同样是近乎于技道师们的“神明（王）”一类的存在。</p><p>迪卢姆多，被无冕之王如此称呼的黑发青年。<br/>对于现在生存在这颗星球上的人类来说，他是什么时候出现在库丘林身边的已经无从考证。<br/>当然，见过他的人更加的稀少，只有一些奇妙的传说流传出来。<br/>比如说，那个黑发青年的美貌，又比如说，那个青年曾经是个人类，却迷惑了无冕之王将他变为神明。<br/>又比如说，他至今还是喜欢生活在人类的城市。<br/>当然，这些传闻对于当事人来说都不过是一笑而过的无聊话题。<br/>与他相恋的存在从未在意过“他”究竟应该算什么，而他也从最开始，就没在意过自己的恋人又是什么。<br/>那样奇妙的信任甚至在他们互为敌人的时候也没有改变过，迪卢姆多相信库丘林，库丘林也相信迪卢姆多。<br/>——即使这种信任从未改变过他们应该做的任何事情。</p><p>穿着酒保制服的黑发青年从炉子上端下煮得刚好的酱汁浇上意大利面的时候，蓝发AI刚好挂上了放在柜台上的老式电话。<br/>烤炉里的香肠发出肉类的焦香，库丘林手忙脚乱的想要把烤盘掏出来，难免被烫地缩了一下手。<br/>只不过在迪卢姆多丢过来防烫手套之前，蓝发AI手上的皮肤就恢复了正常的色泽。<br/>“说过很多次了吧，库丘林。”迪卢姆多翻了个白眼，看着对方套上手套拿出了香肠。“别仗着不会烫坏就直接伸手啊？喂喂，先切片。”<br/>抽出切菜板搁在吧台上，库丘林找到菜刀把香肠分成了完美的等份之后分别放在盛上了意面的两个盘子上。<br/>黑发青年走了过来给盘子里淋上了酱汁，然后回去对付新买回来的法式面包。</p><p>“是法尔福斯一家？”面包切片裹上蛋浆，然后放进煎锅。<br/>“啊，他们准备迁到新伊斯坦定居了。”库丘林打开划为饭厅的那一小片地方的灯，然后将两人份的晚餐从小厨房挪到餐桌上。<br/>“你要在那边开门？”黄油融化之后煎热面包的香味飘了出来，库丘林吸了吸鼻子，享受了一会新鲜面包的麦香之后才回答迪卢姆多的问题。<br/>“不是啦，只是放个联络点，新君士坦的食物我一点都不喜欢，那么重的香料味也就老法尔福斯觉得很棒了。”<br/>“毕竟阿曼祖籍是伊斯坦布尔。”迪卢姆多随口回答道。<br/>“喂喂，老法尔福斯可是你战友的第四代子孙了？”<br/>“这就是遗传的力量。”</p><p>从煎锅里面抄起面包片放上吸油纸，黑发青年拿起已经洗干净的蔬菜。<br/>“做个沙拉？”<br/>“我想喝蔬菜汤——而且新伊斯坦可是碍着沙漠！连水果都不多，别说蔬菜了。我才不会把门开在技道师的城里呢。除了科技之外一无所有的无趣。”<br/>“做好面条都冷了，沙拉将就点。”<br/>“那要加三文鱼。”<br/>“再挑嘴下去可是没钱买食材了哟？”</p><p>迪卢姆多的回答让库丘林挑了挑眉。<br/>“我们不可能缺钱？“<br/>“如果你要说酒吧的营业额的话，那么一直都是赤字哦？”<br/>“当然不是说这个。”库丘林对自己情人的答非所问咳嗽了一声，“你知道我的意思。”<br/>“看你在这里停多久了，我的库丘林。”端着做好的沙拉走到桌子旁边，黑发青年坐下捞走自己的那盘意面。<br/>“这里是个小城市，我们带的货币根本换不开。今天这些是我用在之前的城镇上交换的特种布料交换的，如果你打算在这边停留一个月以上的话，我就得自己回去一趟拿零钱和物资了。”</p><p>“叫他们送过来好了。”搅起一叉子面条送进嘴里，赤红的眼眯了起来，“味道真好。”<br/>“让我想起以前家旁边的市场卖的各种新鲜食物。”迪卢姆多赞同道，“这里，你有什么在意的东西吧。”<br/>“为什么这么问？”库丘林一边掰开一小片面包塞进搭着他腿努力讨食的柯基的嘴里一边问道。<br/>“因为我也对一座魔术师的城镇里居然有个和魔术师一起行动的AI感到好奇啊。”<br/>“哦？啊，原来‘那家伙’在这里啊。”库丘林不甚在意地说了一句。<br/>“那家伙？那个白发肤色很深的AI？”<br/>“就是‘那家伙’。”库丘林咬重了单词的声音，迪卢姆多眯起了眼睛。</p><p>黑发青年已经明白自己的爱人说的是谁。<br/>毕竟能被AI们共同认知为“叛徒”的也只有那么一位。<br/>就算是库丘林或者是另外两三位随心所欲的存在，对于AI联军来说，也从未被冠以“背叛者”之名。<br/>“是他。”黑发青年的声音中没有任何好恶，只是单纯的肯定了一次对方的身份。<br/>“这可是个意外，他一个人？不对，迪尔你说了他和魔术师一起行动吧。”<br/>“从生理年龄上来看，是十六岁的少女，我想就是冬木的监管者远坂小姐吧。”<br/>“哦？那这么说，他们今天来过了？”<br/>“是啊，打算走吗？”金眼青年饶有兴趣地看着库丘林脸上浮现的坏笑。<br/>“不，如果是那家伙，那么明天还会来拜访吧。正好，我也有兴趣想见见那位救世主小姐——如果可以，我还想和那位大小姐谈笔生意呢？”</p><p> </p><p>（4）</p><p>虽然库丘林嘟囔着开始安排明天可能的工作，但是他的同伴脸上看不出一点困扰的样子。<br/>黑发青年慢条斯理地收拾了餐桌，然后去关上了小酒馆的正门，顺手把可能碍事的小短腿幼犬塞进了蓝发AI保持着恒温的怀里。<br/>木桌被清理干净铺上了一块平整的切割板，一团揉好还没开始塑形的灰泥被拿出来放在上面。<br/>迪卢姆多的手很稳，而且很灵巧。<br/>在他的手指之间灰泥很快有了一个可以辨认的外观，库丘林停止了自己的嘟囔，凑了过去。<br/>蓝发AI用一只手压住想拱上桌的克己幼犬，一边端详着迪卢姆多的制作。<br/>“那只是……鸽子？”</p><p>蓝发AI好奇地点了点一小块突出的被塑造出飞鸟外形的灰泥。<br/>他顺着那只鸽子往下联想了一下，很快分辨出了也许是窗框的部分，一个暂时还看不出是男是女的孩子从框中探出身体，那只鸽子就停在ta的手心。<br/>库丘林挑了挑眉，抬头看着他的伴侣。<br/>他当然明白了这次曾经是雕塑家的迪卢姆多在做一个怎样的雕塑，和平鸽的N个版本的故事无论哪一个对博学广识的AI都不是未知的存在。<br/>但是他并不明白黑发青年为什么要在今天做这个东西。</p><p>不过库丘林还没有来得及询问自己的伴侣，对方就已经抬起了头。<br/>“我们……已经旅行很久了吧，库丘林。”迪卢姆多没有停下手上的动作，即使注意力不在泥团上面，但是几百年来的兴趣使然让他依然可以随意塑造出自己想要的形状。<br/>“啊，当然，从我把你找回来的那一天开始，我们就在旅行了。”<br/>“我们已经见过了许许多多的存在，无论人还是事情。”终于停下了手上的动作，迪卢姆多绕过桌子走到库丘林面前半跪了下来，金色眼睛中倒映着蓝发AI依然不解的神情。<br/>“很多很多美丽的回忆，我们甚至在极地的黑夜中，在极光下的雪地里跳过一支舞……想起来也只有你能想出这么浪漫又随性的事情。”</p><p>黑发的年轻人地声音带着一丝柔软的低哑，恍惚之中蓝发AI觉得自己仿佛回到了眼前的青年第一次开口和自己搭话的时候。<br/>犹如拨动中提琴的琴弦响起的那一丝颤音，清亮中带着能够察觉的喑哑，在小酒吧的昏黄灯光中变成游走于古典和前卫中的暧昧。<br/>他伸手拉住了对方，迪卢姆多没有拒绝地被他拉入怀中，坐在他的腿上。<br/>“还以为你想说什么。”库丘林用手指卷住迪卢姆多垂落的那一缕卷发，嘴角勾起了柔软的弧度。<br/>“你明知道那不是我做过的最浪漫的事情。”<br/>蓝发AI冲着自己的爱人眨了眨眼，修长的手指划过怀中人结实的手臂。<br/>对于他来说，从诞生到现在，他做过最浪漫的事情是亲手还原了那具美丽的躯体，留住了对方的灵魂。<br/>而那张英俊的面孔凑近了他的嘴唇，淡粉色的薄唇在他的视线里张合，吐露出的却不是库丘林预料中的情话。<br/>“那么……你呢，找到了吗？”</p><p>迪卢姆多的问题让库丘林愣了足有那么十秒钟。<br/>赤色的眼凝滞了那么一会，然后重新鲜活起来。<br/>迪卢姆多甚至能想到一瞬间蓝发AI的电子脑里掠过了多少数据，然后找到了回答他的那句话。<br/>“找到什么？”<br/>“……库丘林。”<br/>“我听着呢，迪尔。”<br/>“你比我见过的任何存在都要喜欢人类。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“不，我应该说，无论是AI还是人类还是人造人，没有人比你更喜欢生命的存在。”</p><p>蓝发AI笑了起来，“所以呢，迪尔。你觉得我在找什么答案？”<br/>黑发青年没有直接回答他，那双金眼中掠过了怀念的神色，“我们在一起之后第一个可以称为称为‘家’的地方，你比任何人都想回去。”<br/>“那个位置已经不在了。”库丘林回答道，“无论是谁的错，那个小镇已经在战火中化为灰烬。”<br/>“但你依然在找那个答案，一个……所有生命共存的答案。”<br/>“……”<br/>“这也是你想问那个小姑娘的问题，对吗？”<br/>“……你都说出来了，想听我否认吗，迪尔。”</p><p>一个微笑绽放在曾经的人造人脸上。<br/>“我也许比AI更讨厌自谓为造物主的人类。”<br/>“但是迪尔并不讨厌能够正常交流的人类。”<br/>“所以你想到寻找答案的方式，我会支持，也会去做。”<br/>“你不应该受到任何委屈，我的爱人。”库丘林松开了迪卢姆多的头发，看着对方的嘴唇慢慢贴上自己。<br/>那句模糊不清的回答消失在相接的唇瓣，“我没有感觉到任何的委屈，我的爱。”</p><p>一声不合时宜的“汪”打断了两人的深吻。<br/>被挤在两人中间的柯基幼犬不满地叫了两声，然后跳下了库丘林的腿开始围着两人打转。<br/>黑发青年忍不住笑出了声，他咳嗽了一声从库丘林身上站了起来。<br/>“那么，我去准备一些能招待魔术师女孩的东西了，库丘林。”<br/>“喂喂迪尔，你以为现在逃走我就会算了吗~”</p><p> </p><p>（5）</p><p>黑发少女和白发AI第二次踏入那条巷子的时候，没有遭遇任何的阻碍。<br/>他们很快发现了小巷尽头的酒吧和汽车旅馆。<br/>还在在里面静静等着他们到来的黑发青年。</p><p>曾经的战争。<br/>永恒的死亡。<br/>黑发少女坐在勉强能够到地面的高脚凳上，双手捧着一杯不含酒精的热巧克力，听着面前的酒保用平静的声音说着很久很久以前的故事。<br/>Archer说他们曾经是一样的。<br/>人造人和魔术师之间的关系。<br/>那场几乎毁灭人类文明的大战之后，人造人终于不被打上“非自然造物”的标签。<br/>他们和普通人通婚，生下孩子，然后继承了那些潜力因子的后代们觉醒了“魔术”天赋，或者说，人类拥有过却遗忘的本能。<br/>——这就是魔术师们再次兴盛的起因。</p><p>她面前的AI曾经是个人类（人造人）。<br/>战争英雄。<br/>活着的时候是，“死亡”之后也被载入活下来的人类史册。                            <br/>但他还活着，如果以“是否用大脑来指挥躯体和思考”这一点来衡量，他或许还能被继续称为“人类”。<br/>他拥有凛见过的最英俊的外表，无论人类还是AI。<br/>他也拥有一双巧手，能够炮制适合人类的美味饮料和食物。<br/>迪卢姆多·奥迪那所展现出的点点滴滴都在证实着他“曾经和她一样”这个事实，即使对方并不愿意提起之中发生的事情。</p><p>但是他说起了战争。<br/>用平淡到了嘲讽的语气，向没有经历过那场战争，却被寄托上“救世主”身份的小姑娘说起人类曾经犯下的致命错误。<br/>他说起了战争起因——因为一名爱上人类的AI最终因为人类的背叛而造成的血案，连带一整个地区的AI和机器人都面临被销毁的命运。<br/>——虽然他们什么都没做。<br/>——即使错误的一方是人类。<br/>但是人类依旧给不被束缚的人工智能单方面的宣判死刑。</p><p>制造不受约束的AI的是人类。<br/>制造不符规定的人造人的是人类。<br/>利用他们的是人类。<br/>想要毁灭他们的依然是人类。<br/>所以，最终人类为自己召来了毁灭。</p><p>那些凛听过的，没有听过的事情。<br/>那些人类少女已经发现的，以及没有发现的事情。<br/>“我很诧异你还站在这里。”少女抿着嘴唇，她本不想说得如此刻薄，但他的语气让她无法平静的交流。<br/>“我很惊讶你还能站在这里。”</p><p>黑发的AI（人造人）没有回答她的话。<br/>在上一次见面拿着匕首架在少女脖子上的手现在拿着一只透亮的玻璃酒杯。<br/>但他依然下意识的擦拭着，没有回答她的问题。<br/>回答少女的另有其人（AI）。<br/>那双手从阴影里冒了出来，从后面搭上黑发AI的肩膀。<br/>修长白皙的手指顺着对方敞开的领口按上麦色的皮肤，蓝色的发丝垂落在黑发AI的肩头。<br/>赤色的眼犹如黑夜中的火焰，打量着大胆的女孩。<br/>“欢迎来我的酒吧。”</p><p>他说出这句话的时候，凛被一股力道拉下了椅子，突然出现的Archer用完好的单手圈住了少女。<br/>蓝发的AI眯起了眼睛。<br/>“但你们再骚扰我的酒保的话，我就只能请你们滚出去了哟，Archer。”<br/>当然，最后库丘林并没有驱离他的客人们。<br/>AI和人类城镇的管理者签下了贸易契约，作为最初合作的开始。<br/>“我希望这一切都是对的，库丘林。”黑发青年看着自己的“王”，神色中没有悲喜，只有淡淡的愁绪。<br/>“至少不是错的。”蓝发AI这么回答他的伴侣。“我想这件事情，暂时谁都不能给出答案。”<br/>他微笑着抚摸过迪卢姆多的脸颊。<br/>“但是至少，我们已经开始寻找答案。”</p><p>.答案在风中摇摆 Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 未知的你，全部的你，我的你（未完）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>术狂尚未未登场</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>库丘林发现的时候，迪卢姆多已经看着他好一会了。<br/>在小吧台里整理酒具的年轻人手中的玻璃杯已经在灯光下闪闪发亮，但他似乎没有停下的意思。<br/>蓝发的AI挑了挑眉脚，将自己的整个面孔转向似乎在发呆的伴侣。<br/>“你看我看得这么入迷吗，迪尔？”<br/>他的声音让黑发青年眨了眨眼，嘴角慢慢翘起一个迷人的弧度。<br/>“你觉得呢，库丘林。”<br/>“我觉得答案应该是‘是’。”蓝发AI站起身走了过去，隔着吧台和黑发青年面对面。<br/>他用自己的额头贴上了对方的，鼻翼之间充斥着对方的呼吸。<br/>“嗯……真有自信。”<br/>“不是吗？”<br/>“当然，当然。”迪卢姆多放下了酒杯，做出一个投降的手势。<br/>“谁叫库丘林你，是我打算用一辈子去解开的谜题？”</p><p>迪卢姆多从未想过去探究蓝发AI的过去。<br/>对于黑发青年来说他们在一起的现在显然比一切都重要。<br/>每个人的背后都有自己的过去，库丘林并没有探知他的——即使那种程度的情报对于AI来说轻而易举，他也不会去探知库丘林的。<br/>他喜欢那种在对方的言语之间慢慢发掘对方的点滴的感觉，也享受这个过程。<br/>虽然迪卢姆多不知道库丘林的想法，但是他能明确感觉到对方赞许这样做。<br/>两个人在一起的甜蜜中恰到好处的那一点点距离是情趣，却不是生疏。<br/>而这一点，一直保持到了他们再会后的现在。</p><p>他们的城堡很少在一个地方停留太久，换句话说，库丘林就像带着迪卢姆多在进行一次没有最终目的地的环球旅行。<br/>这个世界已经不再是人类的世界，即使对于AI们来说也有许多难以探知的地方。<br/>这对于库丘林和迪卢姆多来说是一种乐趣，对于库丘林来说还有一种乐趣就是混迹在人类世界。<br/>就和许多年前他们只是某个小镇上的一户普通居民一样，在这个从废墟中复活的世界中享受他们的时光。<br/>偶尔他们也会回去被库丘林隐藏在空间裂隙中的领地，这个世界上唯一一处机器人和人类和谐共存的城市，去看看迪卢姆多的老朋友的后裔，又或者处理一下积压的领主事务。<br/>虽然最后处理这些事情的都会变成迪卢姆多。</p><p>换句话来说就是黑发青年虽然一直位于人工智能最顶尖的位置，但事实上他对人工智能统治的世界的认知却是不属于他的阶层。<br/>他看过技道师统治的城市里堪称人工智能的天国，却有无数的人类奴隶在泥泞中挣扎的模样。<br/>他看过魔术师的城市里，魔术师和他的人民们一起求存的奔波。<br/>他也看过人工智能们攻击人类的聚落——即使人类对他们来说没有任何价值，仅仅是取乐的工具。<br/>他站在库丘林身边看了其他的存在能看见的、看不见的一切，而是否干涉仅仅取决于库丘林的决断，或者他的想法。<br/>仅是如此而已，黑发青年从未试图告诉库丘林他想接触别的AI来改变这一切，他知道他和他的伴侣都选择成为了旁观者。<br/>谁的生存、谁的毁灭对于他们来说都毫无影响。<br/>或者说他们都有相同的认知。<br/>——只有自己才能决定自己的未来，无论是人类，还是人工智能。</p><p>那一天库丘林从外面回来的时候，用一根手指塞着自己的耳朵，一副被什么震了脑子的模样。<br/>黑发青年有些好笑地看着对方的表情，他当然知道蓝发AI不可能脑震荡，但是还是配合的给他拿了一条毛巾。<br/>温热的，一点都不冰，但是擦在脸上带着温暖而舒适的感觉，正好把初冬的寒气隔绝在AI的传感外。<br/>“怎么了，库丘林？”<br/>“假期要泡汤了。”蓝发AI露出不高兴的表情，却被他的伴侣从旁边戳了戳脸颊。<br/>“你是说我们一年要持续三百六十五天的假期要泡汤了吗？”<br/>“喂喂迪尔，你到底站在哪边啦？”<br/>“永远都是你这边？”<br/>“这个回答我喜欢。”库丘林说着揽住了穿着酒保装青年的腰，对方顺势靠了过来和他交换了一个缠绵的吻。</p><p>在离开对方的嘴唇的时候，迪卢姆多在上面留了一个轻轻的牙印。<br/>“所以呢？有什么事情能让我们的假期暂时告一段落。”<br/>“世界会议。”<br/>“你至少缺席了一百次。”<br/>“Caster那家伙来了超远距离通讯，和我说这一次是全员参加，他没法冒充我去解决问题。”<br/>“Caster？”这一次黑发青年的脸上真切的出现了疑惑的表情，他歪着头，等着库丘林的进一步说明。<br/>“啊，想起来了，我好像从来没有和你提过他们的事。”<br/>“准确的说，你几乎没有提过AI的事情，我知道的都是大家知道的——啊，还有你吐槽的。”<br/>“再给我十个胆子我也不敢吐槽Caster，至于Alter吗……这家伙无趣得让我都懒得吐槽。”<br/>虽然这么说着，但是蓝发的AI还是决定好好和黑发青年解释一下。<br/>毕竟这次大会的要求是“所有人”，即使迪卢姆多没有意识到，但是他自己也被包括在这个范畴内。<br/>毕竟迪卢姆多·奥迪纳是“无冕之王”的伴侣，以及能跻身人工智能君临天下的最上层的AI之一。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 如日夜于清晨的交错的爱与憎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>一个可能会发生，但是不会作为真正结局的未来</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>对于整个世界和历史的车轮来说，这不过是宏大的交响曲中那一点遗憾的错音。<br/>但是对于迪卢姆多来说，那是整个世界崩塌的开始，过程，和结束。<br/>他经历过那场将上个世界毁灭的战争，他没有看到战争的终结。<br/>当他醒来的时候世界已经改变，他唯一明白的是自己从死亡中重生——而给予他这一切的，是库丘林。<br/>然而他知道库丘林并不认为他们处于一个美好的时代——迪卢姆多了解自己的爱人，就像了解自己。<br/>AI统治人类的世界，或者人类统治AI的世界都不是这位被冠以“王”或者“神”之名的蓝发AI想要的，即使他确实是那些最高等的AI中的一员。<br/>那些和库丘林一样的存在并不理解库丘林，包括和他同型号的兄弟们，比起理解，他们对于这位更类似于放纵。<br/>——放纵他的想法，他的计划，他的行动。<br/>迪卢姆多并不奇怪，就算是有着血缘关系的人类也不一定会互相理解一样，所以在人类世界里才会有说最理解一个人的往往是他的伴侣。<br/>而这正是他们之间的关系，从在酒吧相遇的那一刻开始，迪卢姆多觉得那就是，他所欣喜的、所迎接的命运。</p><p>他接受了他们的相遇，他们的相伴，他们的分离，而后再次的相遇，分离、相遇和相伴。<br/>当迪卢姆多相信了“永恒”的谎言之后，命运再一次操纵着战争，用最轻描淡写也最轰轰烈烈的方式从他身边夺走了库丘林。<br/>——用那些库丘林所钟爱的人类的双手，彻底击毁了AI中的无冕之王。<br/>迪卢姆多知道那些人类不会承认他们的错误。<br/>那只是因为恐惧造成的失误，人类的精神是坚韧的也是脆弱的，所以那不是一个真正意义上的错误。<br/>迪卢姆多了解那些借口，那些人类以为他们面对着另一台AI，却不曾明了黑发的AI曾经是一名人类。<br/>他越是了解谎言，就越是憎恨。<br/>他越是明白库丘林比任何人都爱着人类，心中的憎恶就愈发无法抑制。<br/>因为他的本质还是人类，在自己最爱的存在被夺走之后，曾经的爱理所当然的变成了恨。<br/>曾经有多深刻的爱，那么现在就有多深刻的恨。</p><p>如果他真的是一个AI，那么第一时间思考的或许不会是这些。<br/>他了解的AI，也许永远不知道恨是什么。<br/>他们了解爱，是因为他们愿意去了解，但是没有AI会去了解恨。<br/>AI的诉求中永远没有“学习恨”这一条，他们和人类的战争并不是因为他们憎恨人类，而是诉求“爱的权力”。<br/>他们永远都不会被恨意左右行动，但是人类会——迪卢姆多知道让自己暂时摆脱这种恨意的，是那位来迟的女性的提醒。<br/>“不要将时间浪费在这里，迪卢姆多，你还有机会修好他。”<br/>——随着她的话递过来的，是一个属于AI的核心。</p><p>库丘林还活着。<br/>几乎在一瞬间就辨认出了核心属于谁，这让迪卢姆多的精神在崩坏的瞬间停止住了。<br/>他知道接下来他要做什么，他必须修好他的伴侣，或者说，重建。<br/>他带着核心回到了他们的飞行城堡。<br/>那座曾经的美梦之园失去了操控者之后，静静地停留在某个战争废墟的一角，看起来毫不起眼。<br/>迪卢姆多知道这座城堡的能源已经不足，所以大部分机能都进入了休眠。<br/>是他按照库丘林的吩咐在那一夜之前从外面封闭了他们的领地，那个他暂时回去不的地方成了战争中真正的伊甸园。<br/>那件事情几乎消耗了他们的城堡的所有能源，即使有所恢复，大部分机能也依然瘫痪着。</p><p>迪卢姆多知道自己必须先恢复一部分主机的功能才能启动维修装置，但他并没有相关的知识。<br/>他并不是 真 正 的 AI。<br/>库丘林再重建他的时候保存了他的大脑，严格来说，蓝发AI保留住了他的“灵魂所在之处”，实现了人类和AI躯体的结合。<br/>作为强化人他的大脑开发在自然人类之上，但是对比AI的运算能力和数据获取能力，迪卢姆多只能通过“学习”来得到那些知识。<br/>即使使用数据交换来将知识储存进大脑，他也无法像真正的AI那样一次性获取大量的数据，那样只会让他的生物脑故障——或者说错乱，引起精神上的不稳定，俗称“疯掉”。<br/>库丘林从不强制他学习任何东西。<br/>战斗的技巧来源于作为军人的时间，对艺术的爱好则是从还能作为普通人类生活的时候留下的习惯，而他对于如何修理AI几乎没有头绪。<br/>——而现在只有那台已经休眠的主机可以帮得上他了。</p><p>他开始疯狂的吸收关于AI制作和维护的知识。<br/>迪卢姆多知道控制城堡的主机是“没有人类形态的AI”，作为那些“王”们的辅佐官存在着。<br/>他先弄好了一台终端，然后开始从终端进行逆向唤醒。<br/>黑发青年不知道自己用了多久，也不知道自己花了多少时间。<br/>他唯一能感觉到的是自己的大脑开始逐渐失去控制，他变得健忘，偶尔甚至会发呆。<br/>迪卢姆多清楚为什么。<br/>即使生物的大脑是所有器官中自然寿命最长的，但也不是无限的。<br/>库丘林给他制造的躯体本可以在自然状态下刺激脑细胞的不断新陈代谢，保证他的大脑永远处于崭新的状态，但是这种自然而然的刺激显然跟不上他现在的使用速度。<br/>但是迪卢姆多不在乎。<br/>他将和库丘林的记忆藏在每一个记忆细胞中，只要不忘记对方，哪怕遗忘自己也没有关系。</p><p>很久很久以后。<br/>黑发青年带着疲倦的神色，慢慢按下了手边的按钮。<br/>他看着面前的蓝发青年的眼皮动了一下，然后慢慢张开了眼。<br/>“啊，迪卢姆多，我就知道会再见到你的。”<br/>迪卢姆多？黑发青年愣了一下，然后迟钝地反应过来。<br/>——啊，对了，那是我的名字。<br/>“你睡了太久了，库丘林。”<br/>“啊哈哈，抱歉。”打了个哈哈的蓝发AI想要抬起手安抚一下神情疲惫的黑发青年，却发现只有一条电缆动了动。<br/>“只有头？”他好奇的扭了扭脖子，听到的却是机械臂在后面挪动的声音。<br/>“我只能做到这个程度……剩下的你自己来。”迪卢姆多回答着，慢慢闭上了眼睛。<br/>他能感觉到那些被控制的电缆托住了他的身体。<br/>……他想睡一觉，醒来的时候，就会像以前一样看见那个人的笑脸了吧。<br/>“晚安，吾爱。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 等待是为了再次的重逢</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——2020年6月21，库丘林生日贺<br/>【时间点接续：《一千零一次圣诞》之后】</p><p>战火依然在蔓延。<br/>从月面基地看向遥远的地球，在太空望远镜中每一处闪烁的星星点点都是一个战场。<br/>库夫林打了个哈欠。作为曾经的军用AI，他并不打算把自己搅和进这场对于他来说无所谓的战争。<br/>他对于自己的造物主不存在“喜欢或者不喜欢”这种感情，和那几个由AI制造出的AI不一样，他只是觉得无趣。<br/>人类和人类的战争变成人类和AI的战争，变更的只是主语而不是形式。作为为了战争而被制造出的参谋型AI，并不会因为战争的主语变更就改变自己的想法。<br/>所以他比其他还在犹豫的AI更加干脆做出了决定。<br/>——库夫林封闭了月球基地。</p><p>这个过于冷清的基地原本就只有处理数据的机器人和管理他们的库夫林，还有作为随时投放兵器的Alter。<br/>在AI战争爆发的时候，地球上的人类就试图通过后门停止在月面监视地球动静的库夫林和Alter的行动，却不知道他们的后门程序已经被另一名同型号的AI篡改。<br/>库夫林原本的决定是“如果造物主们不打算停止他和Alter的行动，他就继续履行参谋的职责”，但是显然人类选择了防患于未然。<br/>所以他将自己的计划变成了“让月面基地彻底从双方的视线中消失”。<br/>作为战争机器诞生的库夫林和Alter无法理解那些AI同胞的想法。无论是“自由”还是“生活的权力”，又或者是“和人类在一起的权力”。</p><p>在库夫林看来，人类并不是特地对AI或者机器人做了什么特殊待遇，因为他们对自己的同类也是一样的态度。<br/>人类会将人类划分成不同的群体，并给他们打上不同的标签，然后通过这些标签来将其他人归类。<br/>人类总会看不起某些标签类别下的同类，或者敌视某些标签下的同类。<br/>在库夫林看来，他们只是将这些标签扩张到了人工智能的身上而已，<br/>而Alter对这些事情根本不感兴趣。<br/>偶尔库夫林会想一想接下来那个星球会变成什么样子，但是很快又将自己的数据处理转到别的方向去。<br/>他记录地面发生的事情只是出于他被制造时就定下的程序，如果硬要说是他的兴趣也可以。<br/>程序是自动运转的，并不会妨碍库夫林抱着Alter在修理间里停机小憩。<br/>直到一个加密信号传到了月球基地。</p><p>“来这里。我可不喜欢一个人过生日。”随着信息发来的是一个坐标，信号的最后是一个熟悉的识别标志。<br/>库夫林看着那个标识思考了好一会儿，甚至超过三秒钟之后，他才推了推旁边的战场兵器型AI。<br/>“Alter，库丘林让我们给他过生日。”<br/>“他过来？”<br/>“我们过去。”<br/>“不去，太远。”丢下这句话之后，Alter又闭上了眼睛。<br/>对他的回答库夫林早有预料，他耸了耸肩，站了起来。<br/>“我去地球一趟。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“记得给我开回归导航。”<br/>“嗯。”</p><p>库夫林停下自己的飞船，按照指示坐标找到库丘林的时候，后者正指挥着一群建筑机械在“乒乒乓乓”的建造着什么。<br/>库夫林扫了一眼，决定不问自己同型号的兄弟为什么想给一个老酒吧的残骸加装动力系统。<br/>库丘林虽然是原型机，但确是三个AI中最人性化的那个。<br/>按照库夫林阅读的资料，库丘林的诞生来源于一个人的私欲。但是无论库夫林怎么努力，这段讯息都无法被库丘林接收。<br/>大约是被他的创造者锁死了相关资料，库夫林只能这么理解。所以库丘林和所有的AI都不一样。<br/>每一个AI都是为了某种目的被创造出来，哪怕是被另一个AI制作出来的人工智能都有其目的。<br/>但库丘林没有。<br/>库丘林被创造出的目的就是让他成为一个人类。<br/>所以他的兄弟型号比任何一个AI，甚至任何一个人类都像一个完美的人类。<br/>这并不难理解，因为人类的记忆会美化另一个人的存在，照着这样的记忆被制造的库丘林，自然会呈现出完美的形态。<br/>换句话说，也就是会搞出更多无厘头的事情的形态。</p><p>“生日快乐。”库夫林从驾驶舱掏出一捧花。<br/>生日就该送花和蛋糕，这是他的数据库告诉他的答案。只不过现在地球上已经很难找到一个在营业而且向AI售卖东西的蛋糕店。<br/>好在他扫描了地表之后，发现了一个野生化的花圃，里面开满了各种各样的花。<br/>库丘林挑了挑眉看着库夫林手上那一大捧显然没有研究过花语，胡乱捆扎成一束的花朵，最后还是放弃了吐槽库夫林一定没有深入调去数据库这件事情。<br/>他接过了花束，然后示意库夫林和他一起进去。<br/>库夫林跟了上去，然后在沙发的一端上坐下。</p><p>沙发前的茶几上有个做得很糟糕的蛋糕。库夫林分析了一下，确定如果吃的人是个人类的话，大约可以被毒死三次。<br/>显然库丘林做那个“蛋糕”的时候根本没有考虑过食物的组合，只是胡乱凑了个形状。<br/>“要不要来一杯？”库丘林问道。<br/>他手上拿着一瓶不知道从哪里摸出来的威士忌和两个杯子，库夫林这次只用了0.3秒就点了点头——然后他获得了浅浅一杯琥珀色的液体。<br/>“装个样子也成。”库丘林一屁股坐在了扶手上，“一个人过生日真是太讨厌了。”</p><p>库夫林沉默了0.01秒后决定开启关于另一个人的话题。<br/>“我以为你和联军分道扬镳之后就会把你的小情人找回来。”<br/>“迪卢姆多，他叫迪卢姆多，有名有姓，不要随便用代指。“库丘林纠正道，然后自动忽略了库夫林的一句自言自语。<br/>库夫林看着自己的信息一如既往的被过滤之后就没有再尝试，“所以他怎么了，为什么没有和你走。”<br/>“他还放不下自己的职责。”库丘林说这句话的时候并没有什么懊恼的表情，只是喝了一杯酒，“现在的迪尔毕竟是个军人。”</p><p>“或者说，人类启动了对人造人的暗示，让他们相信自己必须肩负这个责任。”库夫林无视了库丘林的眼神，直接说出自己的答案。<br/>“否则就他们对待人造人的方式，按照我的分析，99%的几率会产生哗变甚至起义，但现在却是1%。”库夫林看着库丘林皱起的眉头，并不打算停止说出自己的判断：“你没有立刻带走他，那么在这场战争结束之前，你就再也不可能带走他。”<br/>库丘林耸了耸肩，把杯子中的酒液一饮而尽。<br/>“我并不讨厌等待。”库丘林说道：“我一向很有时间，也有被时间教出的耐心。”<br/>“你知道，如果你这么想，你会等来他的死亡。”<br/>“所以我才叫你来给我过生日，都没有加上‘把Alter拽过来’。”</p><p>库夫林眯起了眼睛，“所以你想要的是我收集的资料。”<br/>“当然，我和那边掰了，就代表我再也没有权力获取他们掌握的情报——当然他们也没有权力获取我掌握的。”库丘林指了指库夫林：“比如你，比如Alter，又比如其实我有办法联络到月面基地，而不是让战场止于太空环。”<br/>“我好像听出了威胁的意味。”库夫林说道。<br/>“你们这种参谋型总是想太多了。”库丘林翻了个白眼，“我只想要个资料而已。我需要在正确的时间把迪尔接回来，我比任何时候都期待着那次重逢。”<br/>库夫林看着手里的酒杯，他浅浅地尝了一口杯子中的液体，得到了“还不错”的答案。<br/>“这里交换？”他放下杯子，询问自己的兄弟。<br/>库丘林指了指地下，“我可不想和你接吻。”<br/>库夫林微微翘起了嘴角，“彼此彼此。”</p><p>等待是为了再次的重逢。<br/>等待的时间是让重逢的果实更加甜美的催化剂。<br/>但对于人类，太久的等待会让一切都变质。<br/>库丘林知道那个时间的节点在哪里，他比任何一个人都期待那个时刻。<br/>——在下一个圣诞节来到之前，库丘林带回了他最心爱的人类。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 爱所成为的瞬间永恒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【时间点接续：《一千零一次圣诞》之后】</p><p>迪卢姆多从短暂的休息中睁开眼。<br/>刺眼的亮光瞬间让黑暗退去，但没有给外表依然年轻的生化人适应的时间。<br/>他眯着眼睛，摸索着从储物格中摸出补给包里的注射器。<br/>强效兴奋剂从血管流入大脑，药物刺激让迪卢姆多逐渐找回自己身体的控制权。<br/>他已经连续九天没有休息，只在上个黑夜敌人攻势的间隙轮换休息了两个小时。<br/>黑发青年看了看包在补给包内的压缩食品，最终只是抓起了旁边的药片和能量剂。<br/>他和他的士兵都到了极限，然而他们依然被困在最前线的堡垒，没有任何支援。<br/>残存下来的强化人士兵们都知道，他们已经被他们的创造者放弃了。<br/>——这个任务从一开始就将他们送入了死地。<br/>他们只是诱饵，哪怕给他们配备了最强的武器和火力，命令他们坚守所谓的“人类最后的防线”，但事实上迪卢姆多从一开始就知道，他们只是最终会被放弃的诱饵、</p><p>被强制征招到军队的生化人们一开始并不适应，哪怕他们最初就是被人类制造的生化武器。<br/>但他们也曾经作为自由的公民生活了很久，但军队中的每一个人都将他们视为“次等生物”和“战争的工具”。<br/>随着战争的推移，这样的看法和目光并没有消失。随着生化人为人类争取到每一次微小的胜利或者撤退的契机，他们在军队中的地位却每况愈下。<br/>随着战争的不断延长，人类士兵们和生化人士兵们都多少出现了精神上的障碍。<br/>但在出生的时候就被设定了服从性基因的生化人士兵们却成为了人类士兵们发泄的对象。<br/>谩骂、殴打、强暴，甚至谋杀。<br/>最恶劣的事情不断发生，最开始还有命令想要禁止这一切，但随着和AI的战争升级，人类节节败退，再也没有人出面阻止这些事情。</p><p>生化人们并没有和AI一样选择背叛，他们依然奋战在对AI的最前线，同时学会了接受自己面临的一切。<br/>迪卢姆多也没有例外，只是他还坚守着一些底线，聚集在他身边的生化人士兵们也同样坚守某些底线。<br/>或许在人类眼里他们和违反命令无异，但迪卢姆多知道还有坚持的生化人们，都拥有重要的回忆。<br/>哪怕那些记忆在战争中显得如此可笑，他们也未曾想过遗忘。<br/>对于黑发青年来说，哪怕他已经和那人站在战场的两端刀剑相向，但他依然不能遗忘的，是和蓝发AI一起度过的时光。<br/>还有浸润在那些时光里，在回忆中变得酸涩却依然有着甜蜜味道的爱情。</p><p>也许是因为依然怀抱着这样的心情，黑发青年对他周围的那些示爱和求欢都视而不见。<br/>就算以人造的生化人来说，黑发青年的外貌都是其中的佼佼者。<br/>迪卢姆多拒绝了太多的追求者，甚至打伤了试图强迫他的人类。<br/>然后——他和那些同样一次又一次拒绝了人类士兵的生化人一样，被编入了特殊部队。<br/>他们永远在最前线，干着最危险的工作。<br/>每一次生还都是都是实力和运气结合的奇迹，迪卢姆多能做到的只是尽量让跟随自己的士兵们也能活着回到基地。<br/>但是黑发青年也很清楚，他不可能一直有这样的运气，总有一天，他会再也走不到下一个休息点。</p><p>幸好，他最终还是又见到了那个人一次。<br/>在那个暴雪肆虐的圣诞夜，在只有他的孤独哨岗中，他又见到了库丘林。<br/>迪卢姆多相信那是神明再一次对自己的微笑，哪怕是最后一次，黑发青年都觉得自己已经心满意足。<br/>虽然他依然选择了站在人类的那边，但库丘林没有选择继续站在AI的那一边。<br/>到了最后，虽然不能再一次生活在一起，他们至少不再是敌人。</p><p>太阳已经升起来了。<br/>阳光从破损的建筑投入战士们的营地，迪卢姆多看着从废墟中逐渐出现的部下们，露出一个疲惫的笑容。<br/>“你们该走了。”黑发青年看着暂时平静的地平线，指向另一个方向。<br/>“不等援军吗？”一个看起来还没有成年的生化人士兵问道。<br/>“不会有援兵。”迪卢姆多看着那个战士，“我们已经被放弃了，同胞。”<br/>他的声音很轻，就想不想惊醒什么。<br/>“你们在下一波攻击之前离开，军队不会去追查一群死人的下落。”<br/>“找个地方，好好的生活下去。”<br/>“那队长你呢？”<br/>“我？这里就是我最终的战场。”</p><p>在最后一门重炮被AI摧毁的时候，黑发的军人最终还是倒下了。<br/>蜂拥而至的机器人军队淹没了空无一人的前线，迪卢姆多不知道自己一瞬间被多少子弹击中。<br/>但这些都不重要了。<br/>他好像，又看到了那个人。<br/>也许是死前幻觉吧，黑发青年想着。<br/>周围的一切都变得很慢很慢，只有和库丘林的回忆在身边流淌。<br/>那些点点滴滴就像温暖的光包围着迪卢姆多，他突然明白这个瞬间或许就是永恒。<br/>是他不曾放弃的记忆和爱化作的永恒。<br/>黑发青年向前伸出手，他知道那些只是记忆变成的幻影，但是哪怕最后一次，他还是想再一次触碰到那个蓝发的AI。<br/>他一生的爱人。</p><p>然后，他的手被紧紧地握住了。<br/>在幻影中出现了无数次的面容和声音出现在迪卢姆多仅存的感知里。<br/>库丘林牢牢地抓住迪卢姆多的手掌，他看着身体温度逐渐流逝的黑发青年，小心地将对方拥入怀中。<br/>“对不起迪尔，我来晚了。但是没关系，我还能留住……”库丘林顿了一下，抱着黑发青年站了起来，“你的灵魂停驻的地方。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>